


Please rest

by Hyunjjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Chan can't sleep, Chan is tired, Couch Cuddles, Felix deserves cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hyunjin is a dork, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Lee Felix is sad, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My experience of what insomnia is like, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woojin is just adorable, Woojin is soft, insomnia really sucks ok, let him rest, this whole fic is just an explanation abt insomnia lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjjins/pseuds/Hyunjjins
Summary: After Felix experiences a series of unfortunate events he stumbles into a depressive state that begins to worry the other members.But are they too late?(First chapter is focused on WooChan! Will be doing sections where I focus on curtain relationships in slow burn <3)(Partly inspired by my own recent experiences of insomnia, and how frustrating it is, how it affects you etc <3)





	1. Morning moments

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a section of something a lot bigger, but I disregarded the rest of the writing, and decided if I want to continue on this it will be chaptered instead, so here's some super fluffy WooChan <3  
> Oh and its super short I am sorry ;-;
> 
> Please note: This is my experience of sleeplessness, and I tried my best to explain to the best of my abilities what it is sort of like.

Chan woke with a start, his forehead soaked in sweat causing his curled hair stick to his face and distort his vision.  
His heart still beating wildly from the nightmare he could not remember.  
He’d probably only been able to sleep for a few hours, and he hated it, he just wanted to sleep, and sleep forever. He pulled the hair out of his face, sighing deeply, wanting to scream in frustration.

It was early in the morning, he could see through the small window the sun was only just beginning to show its head, the first warmth of the morning sifting past the curtains and into the room, giving it a ghostly glow, the dust in the dorm drifting meaninglessly around.  
He raised himself from the bed, casting a glance over to his dormmate Changbin, who was still sleeping peacefully curled tightly around a small toy he can’t seem to sleep without named Gyu.

 

With quick but light footsteps he moved past this dormmate’s bed and slipped out the door with ease and into the cold hallway.

He took a trip to the kitchen, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.  
The living room and kitchen both freezing cold and unwelcoming, the sun’s rays had not yet touched the part of the house. Which allowed the winter’s air to take affect and nip at Chan’s skin unforgivingly. Winter wasn’t always Chan’s favourite, he preferred spring, due to Korea’s massively swinging ranges of climate, spring was the most tolerable and unchanging.  
Much to Chan’s wonder on first arriving to Korea, winter was no damn joke- it was freezing, and occasionally snowed quite heavily.  
It seemed someone was there before him, both the rooms where cleaned from any mess from last night, including dishes in the sink and paperwork that was scattered around the living room.  
He assumed Felix, knowing the other Australian often got up at ungodly hours to begin dance practice at the studio, and returned before the others woke up.

 

His eyes narrowing on the counter to a half empty glass of water.  
He glanced around, seeing no one he picked up the glass and tipped it out, reaching for one for himself instead and filling it with cold water from the sink. He stared at the contents, watching the reflection mirror his messy appearance with displeasure.  
With a sigh he set back the glass and moved to the large floor to ceiling glass windows in the lounge room, pulling the curtains aside, allowing the sun to spill its warmth back into the room comfortingly as he went to lay back on the couch, eyeing a neatly filed stack of paperwork for him to still sort through.  
He grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and huddled it over his shoulders, pulling a few papers to rest on his lap, reading over their contents carefully. His led laden eyes too fixed on the work to not notice that Woojin had entered the room quietly from the hallway into the living room.  
“Hey Chan, what are you doing up this early?” Woojin asked curiously and unexpectedly, peering over the back of the couch, his breath tickling Chan’s neck throwing him immediately into a small panic.  
He nearly threw the papers across the room in fright with a little squeak, trying to collect himself with little dignity.  
“Woojin you scared me…”  
“Apologies.” Woojin said, giving a soft smile, his dimples deepening at the edges of his mouth.  
“I woke up early that’s all, everyone still asleep?” He asked, shifting the papers back into their appropriate files to turn back to the taller man.  
“Yeah, they are asleep.” He said, coming around the edge of the couch to sit next to Chan.

“Why are you up so early?” Chan asked, carefully watching the other boy out of the corner of his eye.  
“I could ask the same thing.” They said a little distantly before following up with “Have you eaten yet?”  
“Nope, just got up.”  
“By the way, what is scheduled for today?” the vocalist seemed to hum, eyes closed ever so lightly as if he intended to nap, Chan felt envious of the ability Woojin had to instantly fall asleep.  
“Uh… we go to a meeting at nine about our marketing, and we then go to a practice starting at eleven that goes to five-thirty. We go home early today.” Chan said confidently, the schedule drilled into his brain from sleepless overworked nights. His quick robotic talk must have caused a stir in Woojin, for they cracked an eyelid to examine the younger boy.  
“Alright, sounds good. Isn’t it going to be a spotlight on Felix for marketing?”  
Chan nodded, reaching for a paper with the specifics of the interview.  
His hands dragged across the paper curiously attempting to find the topic of the interview.  
“Chan are you feeling okay?” Woojin suddenly cut in grabbing his wrist and yanking it away from the papers.  
Little to Chan’s knowledge he was shaking like a leaf, his hands suddenly trembling, probably due to exhaustion- a feeling he had long discarded.  
Chan stumbled over his words, finding that his tongue thick and sticky, “Yeah- ‘m fine.” Only to furrow his brows at his unsteady voice.

“Have you been having troubles sleeping at all?” Woojin’s warm voice suddenly ran cold and pointed as he cast his gaze over leader, allowing the wrist to pull out of his hand.

Chan fiddled with his thumbs, no quite sure how to answer.  
Woojin took note of over the weeks how Chan had grown a lot more visibly frail, his cheekbones higher, eyes underlaid with heavy purple grey bags, and attitude snappier.  
“I’m fine. Just… Changbin snores.” He tried to lie smoothly, but a crack in his voice gave him away, unexpectedly feeling caught doing something bad, his neck burned in some kind of unexplainable embarrassment.  
But it was common knowledge that Changbin indeed slept like a baby, so his lie wasn’t exactly believable.  
He heard Woojin sigh, Chan still refusing to look up in fear it might give away some of his muddled confused emotions that even he couldn’t understand. An unfamiliar weight was unexpectedly laid across his shoulders, a warmth enveloping him, and pulled him down.  
Woojin grabbed his by the shoulders, firmly but with caring intent, pulling Chan down to rest their head on his chest, allowing the boy to lie over his body.  
“It’s alright.” Woojin said, pinning him in a lose hug, running his long fingers through Chan’s soft beautiful curled hair. “Can you just please at least rest your eyes?  
Chan melted, he felt like shit, his eyelids where so heavy, his body felt like it had been beaten with a stick and hung up to dry from all the dance practice the day before.  
His throat felt like he had swallowed sand and been coughing for days. Head like a construction site filled with jackhammers. 

He let out an exasperated whine, scrunching his fists into balls of frustration on the back Woojin’s shirt, feeling so lost in himself, yet so grounded by the feeling of physical contact.  
Woojin shifted allowing Chan to rest his hands on his shoulders, burring their face in the front of his plain black t-shirt. “I’m here for you if you need something, Bang Chan.” He said rolling his head onto the armrest as he stroked Chan’s back in small comforting circles.  
The sunlight continued to sprinkle throughout the room, casting a few long shadows here and there, the dappled light casting across the two giving them a surreal look.

 

“Rest.” Was the last thing Chan heard as he slipped into a peaceful state of hazy droopiness, feeling like putty in the other’s strong reassuring grip.


	2. A mere' flesh wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha... I am so funny,,, Anyone get the joke of the chapter title?  
> No? Okay guess I am just old.
> 
> Anyways, the angst begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy, don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3  
> (Feel free to point out spelling errors or how I could improve my writing, I would love u if u did lol ;-;)

Felix lay on the studio’s floor, the place dead silent aside from his erratic breathing and heartbeat that seemed to almost fill the whole room with a sound of drums.

Back arched against one of the walls as he drank thirstily from his bottle, the smell of sweat surrounding him unpleasantly. His lungs burning from the early morning workout.  
No one really knew about his mornings, he decided to keep it secret from most of the group, fearful they might oppose. He had guesses Chan might have found out about his early mornings, but so far hadn’t mentioned it, merely long disapproving gazes and prodding questions along the lines of ‘Are you eating enough?’ and ‘Have you been getting enough rest?’  
It was more tiring to hear than the actual exercise.

He shrugged off the feeling of fatigue and stood up, rolling his shoulders to warm them up for some stretches to hit round two. He wanted to make sure the next performance would be perfect, with no mess ups.  
Within few minutes he was fully warmed up and ready, closing his eyes and he attempted to lower himself into a split, careful not to tear a hamstring or scrape his ankles against the concrete floors.  
The last few days he had been trying to increase his flexibility in other directions other than forwards, since most of his dances focused on hand and body movements he wanted to give a little try to improve footwork and dynamic movement.  
About an hour ticked passed, Felix still not being able to achieve his goal once again, leaving the studio defeated and worn.

He softly closed the door behind him and walked down the empty hallway of the building to leave, his thoughts wandering to various things.  
With a yawn he locked the building and took for the nearest bus, not wanting to walk home like he usually did, already feeling tired enough, wanting to keep in good shape was one thing, but top priority was self-care.

After making it to stop he waited a few minutes for the next bus to roll along, getting on with ease, and finding a seat quickly near the back of the bus, since it was not yet rush hour.  
He took the time to admire the city as it slowly began to blossom with life, and expression, flower shops setting up their plants, while market stalls prepared large options of fruit and vegetables on trolleys and tables. Business men rushed to their early work schedules, rebellious teenagers hanging in large groups in park-lands and garden bed walls with state boards and spray paint.  
The skyscrapers sent long shadows in the rising sun’s rays, while the coffee shops began to fold out tables and chairs under their looming presence, and people bustling about their daily lives without a thought or a care.  
Felix let out a sigh that fogged the windows, eyes vacant as he watched the streets become more familiar and run-down, entering the district the Stray Kids dorms where located.  
The bus stopped with a jolt, Felix slipped off with a quick thank you to the driver and onto the chilly windswept street only a few blocks away from home.  
The boy grasped at his coat, feeling the sting on his nose and ears, making him blink a few tears away that had sprung upon him.

He quickened his steps to home, wishing not to linger despite the burning that already throbbed through his legs excruciatingly, he stoically made his way up through the acquainted back allies.  
About halfway up the hill he stumbled suddenly from a gust of wind.  
The wind caught him off guard, and sent him plummeting to the concrete, shoulder first, scraping his skin under his tee and dirtying his jeans.

Felix sneered at the droplets of blood that leaked through his fair skin disapprovingly.  
“Can’t I do anything right?” he said brushing off the dust and gravel from himself before continuing his hard trudge up the steep hill detour, his brain still throbbing in pain from the hard landing.  
Felix finally made it to their house and unlocked the gate, walking up the steps slowly to compensate for his limp. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, glancing down the hall before entering, closing the door softly behind him with a click.  
As soon as the door closed he heard thumping footsteps, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Chan standing at the end of the hall, hands on his hips, hair dishevel and looking ragged.  
“Where the hell have you been?” Chan’s voice an angered whisper as he closed the gap between them within a few strides, chest puffed.  
The other blinked, trying to shrink away from the elder’s burning gaze, “I-I was just going for a walk.”  
“What the hell happened to you?” their anger fading slightly as they noticed the dirtied clothes and torn white tee dotted with blood.  
“I fell.” Felix said dropping his head to look at the floor.  
“Jesus Christ Lix. We have a meeting today, dedicated towards you, and this is how you turn up?” the Australian said looking almost disappointed.  
“I’m sorry…” his throat tightening, feeling even worse.

The leader sighed, running his long fingers through his curled hair, before placing it over the younger boy’s shoulders. “It’s alright, sorry I got mad, I wasn’t thinking. Let’s get you fixed up, Lix.” Chan used the familiar nickname to try relax the boy, but still Felix remained stiff under his grip and only shuffled down the hall with guilty downcast eyes.

Woojin who was still waiting on the couch looked up and immediately noticed Felix’s worn appearance and stood up faster then Chan thought possible, practically jumping over the back of the couch to reach the two.  
“What happened, are you alright?” Woojin asked ghosting his hands on the boy’s forearms, bending down to get a better view of their face, his voice fatherly and worried.  
“I fell.” Felix said still looking saddened.  
“He’s alright, we just need to get some disinfectant for his shoulder. It’s a pretty bad graze.” The leader said with a small smile, Woojin gave a nod and took to the kitchen to fetch the on hand medical kit- which to no surprise was commonly used in a group of nine young boys.

Chan directed Felix to the bathroom, being gentle with each touch, suddenly away how fragile they seemed. Their eyes vacant of emotion, despite the shaking in his shoulders and hands.  
He settled them on the toilet seat, and helped them take off their leather jacket, pulling the white tee underneath just over his shoulder so he could see the large graze of raw red and angry skin.  
Chan grimaced at the wound, feeling slightly sick at the sight of blood, he was never good with this kind of stuff.  
Woojin came through the door a minute later, placing the kit on the floor and closing the door behind them, taking out a cotton swab and disinfectant, handing it to the leader. Chan carefully dripped the liquid onto the small cloud, “This is gonna’ sting.” He warned in English before pressing it onto the reddened skin.  
Felix winced but made no further reaction as the wound was cleaned free of gravel and bacteria he probably picked up from the sidewalk, his mind drifting to other thoughtless thoughts, brain swimming in the feeling of a headache that gathered at the back of his neck.  
“We are going to have to wrap something over it, that alright?” Chan asked brows furrowed as he glanced into the box for bandages.  
“Mhm, sure.” Felix said with a nod, the elder’s talk bringing him back to reality.

Felix requested he wrap the wound himself, not wanting to be seen shirtless in front of his hyungs.  
After he wrapped the bandage from his should to his underarm and over his chest, he pulled a provided shirt back over his frame, giving a glance in the mirror before immediately looking away from his disgusting body. His gut twisting with disgust as he left hastily.  
Woojin and Chan waited outside the door and turned when Felix reappeared in the tight hallway.  
“You all good?” Woojin asked as they walked up to the two.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you both…” Felix said with a small tired smile.  
“I’m glad.” Chan said with a nod, “Come let’s go eat, the meeting is in a few hours so just relax.”  
Felix nodded with a light smile as the group made their way to back to the living room, both the elders still gentle with each touch, and guided him to the couch to rest. 

“Just stay here, we are going to make breakfast.” Chan said laying a palm across the area of Felix’s heart comfortingly, his eyes soft and fatherly.

The boy nodded in silence before the two moved into the kitchen to prepare the meals for the whole group.

Felix curled his legs under his small frame, and stared out the large glass window, the curtains peeled back to reveal the overcast sky outside, which had darkened during his time inside.  
The longue was sparsely furnished, a few ferns and twiggy trees cornered the room, with two comfortable deep sofas to accommodate for the nine members, a low mahogany table stacked with papers and files.  
On some of the walls they decided to hang up artwork they received at fan-meets, and other things they found precious enough to put on display, such as awards and photos, with a few wall plants to sit beside them.  
Felix smiled as his eyes drifted across some of them, bringing back a few memories.

Time passed quicker then he thought, Chan and Woojin making quick work of breakfast, and before he knew it he was presented with fried rice and kimchi.  
“I’ll go fetch the others.” Woojin said slipping out of the room while Chan prepared the coffee table, removing the papers, and shoving them aside for later, putting out spoons and chopsticks for the kimchi.  
One by one sleepy members filed out from the hallway, yawning, stretching, and stumbling from their rooms, everyone looked tired and sore from yesterday’s work.  
“Morning everyone, we made a quick meal for you all.” Chan said not even bothering to look up at them as he picked up his bowl and started inhaling the food.  
“Damn, you guys made this all for us?” Jisung said his face lighting up at the sight of the food, immediately rushing over to join Chan on the floor to eat.  
Jeongin hot on his heels, nearly stumbling over the very small, tired, and grumpy Changbin in the process. “Watch it.” The boy growled as the youngest quickly apologised before also joining to the table, others following suit.  
Changbin throwing himself on the couch next to Felix, picking up a bowl and wolfing it down within a few minutes, the room silent besides the occasional clack and clink of a spoon hitting the bowls edge. 

Felix continued to stare down at his food, merely picking out a few vegetables before setting it aside. Despite his hunger he didn’t want to eat. The idea seemed sickening.  
Instead he fastened his eyes back to the open window, watching the clouds roll by and possibly threaten to rain. Feeling somewhat relaxed in dull greys and blacks twist and change as they swept over the city.  
During his moment of daze, he had blanked the stares of the other concerned members, and Changbin’s motions to get his attention. Without warning a pair of fingers were snapped before his eyes, bringing his mind back to reality with a start.  
“Felix? Ya’ there mate?” he heard Bang Chan ask curiously from over his bowl, eyebrows raised high.

“Ah yes sorry, were you saying something?” Felix said, this normal attitude returning along with his vision, eyes sharp as he traced over the elder’s face.  
“Uh no sorry, you were just spacing out.” Chan said, before returning to his meal while others set theirs down and began to chat amongst themselves.  
“What are we doing today?” Jeongin asked leaning his elbows on the table looking around with a smile.  
“I think there’s an meeting today.” Jisung confirmed with a nod.

“Yeah, there was. But we cancelled, we are doing it tomorrow.” Woojin cut in calmly, placing down his bowl with a soft clank.  
“Huh? Why’s that?” Hyunjin asked, brows furrowed.  
“Time frames got messed up, and a couple of difficulties with transport.” The oldest said nodding thoughtfully, folding his hands into his lap.  
“Aww~” Hyunjin pouted, “Oh well, I am happy to have a rest day, can we Woojin hyung?”  
“Sure.” Woojin said with a kind smile. “And lets go out for dinner tonight as well.”  
Felix listened to the conversation faintly, finding himself continually drifting off, resting his head onto the arm of the couch, curling himself tightly under a blanket previously provided by Chan before the other’s arrived. Allowing himself to close his eyes and listen to the beautiful lively chatter, a chatter he had no intentions joining today.  
“Felix? Are you feeling alright?” he Changbin ask beside him, their hand ghosting over their arm.  
Felix cracked his eyes open, and shifted to sit up, hands gripping the fleece blanket all the way, wobbly he leaned to drop his head onto their shoulder.  
“Lix?” they asked.  
“Tired.” Was all he managed to force out, eyes blurry and speech slurred. “Let me sleep here for a little bit.” He said snuggling closer, feeling quite cold, in requirement of some kind of human contact desperately.  
Changbin made no further objections, and returned to the chatter, while the younger slowly drifted away to sleep, hearing for the deep gravely sound Changbin’s chest made when he spoke, a faint heartbeat drummed away under skin. The blissful sound Changbin’s lungs made when he in took oxygen.  
After a few minutes he was dead asleep, deeply burrowed into their arms, feeling comforted by the warmth that had overtaken him in the other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Hoping to create the next chapter soon, sorta creating the story line as I go, oops ;;  
> I don't want this fic to be a whole mess lmao, hoping to have at least some story line going on


	3. Sleep godammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is the softest boy.  
> (They are both idiot dorks and I love them so much my heart hurts.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhaAHA I am sorry I took so long to update, my internet had been a real bitch the last few days, and it's made it impossible to upload or fix mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, I can't believe people actually like my writing like holy shit nuggets, thank you??? I love you all sm???
> 
> ALSO ITS A SHORT CHAPTER FORGIVE ME :((  
> But its fluff before the storm, so enjoy it ;-;

Woojin sighed, placing the plates into the sink slowly, watching from the kitchen Felix sleep silently on the couch.  
He didn’t like seeing Felix in this state, it made his heart clench, and stomach flip with displeasure and fatherly instinct. He had seen Felix be distant before, it was a strange thing to witness, seeing someone always so talkative so withdrawn and out of character.

Felix was like the sun, he made everything a little brighter, conversations warmer. The boy brought a smile and a happy personality.  
But without their sun, the dorms felt cold, and strangely quiet without the Australian chattering and yelling over other noises and loud conversations commonly held across the hall and through closed doors.  
Sure, Woojin could still hear loud talking through the thin walls from Seungmin and Jisung, but it still wasn’t quite the same without the gravel deep voice underlaying it.  
It was a loud household, nonstop noise, music, singing, thumping of dance feet, or video game sound effects, Felix making up a good 80% of all that.

Woojin ruffled his hair, and set off in search for Chan, curious to see if the beloved leader was taking a nap like he had suggested earlier.  
He left the kitchen and left Felix in the lounge, making a mental note to move the younger back to his room later, and headed towards Chan’s room. Popping his head into various dorms to check on the others along the way. Finding that Jeongin and Hyunjin were wrestling around in their room together over an open packet of rice snacks.  
And Seungmin with Jisung playing video games in their own room, which would probably be the explanation for the noise Woojin thought smiling at their idiotic banter about Halo’s best weapon.

 

Finally, he reached Chan’s room, giving a few quick knocks before turning the handle to enter, peering inside the dimly lit room curiously. The curtains where drawn, the air stifling and remnant of a sickly feel.  
Woojin spotted Chan hunched over his desk, his eyes closed as he drifted in and out of sleep, as a incomplete baseline played flatly through a pair of headphones loosely fitted over his ears.

Woojin approached slowly, closing the door behind him softly, careful to avoid the papers that were askew on the floor. He reached the tired leader quietly, and gently touched his back to notify his presence, causing them to jump from their daze.  
“Woojin… Woojin hyung?” Chan said gripping the arm of his chair fearfully as he spun around, eyebags prominent in the low light.  
“Yes. It’s me, relax.” He hummed patting their back.  
Chan visibly relaxed, sighing as he crumpled in on himself, allowing his posture to fall.  
“You should try sleep, you look like shit.” Woojin said attempting to soften his approach with cursing, knowing well that if he took the subject seriously Chan would shut down, and block his attempts to help.  
Sadly, Woojin knew from experience, forcing Chan to take care of himself never worked, he had to be slow, gentle, understanding, and extremely patient.  
“I can’t… already tried.”  
“How about I stay with you till you do then?” Woojin said already helping them up from the chair.

Chan nodded, placing his weight into the elder as they led him back to his bed, the same bed he had laid in for uncountable hours trying to sleep.  
Woojin lowered him down carefully, letting his touch linger slightly before going to fetch some blankets and pillows from his own room.

When he returned he found Chan still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring his shoes, seeming lost in deep thought.  
He set down the pillows and blankets on the bed around him, before pressing a palm onto their chest to push them down. Making sure to untie their shoes before lifting Chan’s legs onto the bed.  
Chan made a disgruntled noise, “Ugh… I feel like shit.” They mumbled, covering their eyes with an arm.  
“I know you do, try get some sleep, I am right here, you should feel better in the morning.”  
“It _is_ morning.”  
“It’s the _afternoon_ , dumbass.”  
Chan chuckled, letting his arm fall away to look at him directly.  
“Thank you Woojin hyung.”  
Woojin smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning down to whisper “No problem. Now try sleep.”

“Ugh you suck.” Chan said playfully smacking him on the arm. “I thought you would sing me to sleep or something.”  
“I can, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to be treated as a child with a lullaby.” Woojin said smiling.  
“I am a child.” Chan said sweetly, pouting his beautiful lips in a way that made Woojin’s heart internally explode into a million sparkles and rainbows.

“A twenty-year-old child.”  
“Best kind of child.”

Woojin laughed, trailing his fingers through their soft curly recently dyed silver hair. He loved silver on Chan, it suited him, he thought absently as he relished in the softness.  
Eventually he remembered a song from a band he listened to often, ‘Sorry, by The Rose.’

Woojin moved the leader over to sit on the bed next to him, propping himself up with pillows while Chan rested their head against his thigh. Staring up at him with those beautiful dark brown eyes softly.

He started slowly, trying to remember the lyrics, but picking up volume and pace as he sang, he hoped his voice didn’t sound as horrible as he thought it did. Judging by the younger’s reaction it was working, his eyes consistently closing, as he struggled to stay awake, and fall asleep at the same time.  
After the song finished, the boy was completely limp against his leg, his breathing slow and deep, as they finally had slipped into sleep for the first time in many days.  
“Sleep well, Channie.” Woojin whispered as he shuffled down to lie next to them.  
He sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy protectively, hoping they could sleep for at least few hours before inevitably being woken up by the loud dormmates for something stupid like getting their foot stuck in a sidewalk grill, or that one of them couldn’t find their pillow.  
Woojin smiled, he loved their idiotic children, but at the same time they where incredibly infuriating in an endearing way.

 

With the thought of the 7 other adopted idiots he soon followed Chan into sleep, affectionately cradling their head close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa I love these two so much <3  
> The fluffiest couple uwu
> 
> Also don't worry I will be talking more about Felix in the next chapter, I just wanted a little filler, because I think we all need some fluff in our lives <3
> 
> Please give me criticism, kudos are also always hella appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave criticism, kudos, and comments I always love to see what you have to say!  
> (This is my second fic, so I would love you so much if you pointed out any spelling errors and stuff, thank you for reading ;-;!)


End file.
